The application of thermosetting tapes to surfaces is found in many applications. For example application of thermosetting tapes on extruded material is well known. In this process the heat generated by the extrusion is used to set the heat activated tape on the surface at the exit of the extrusion process.
However certain types of molded products, such as molded automobile parts, medical equipment and the like sometimes exhibit complex contours. The automated application of thermosetting tape on such products can be challenging especially when these products must respect narrow specifications.
Thermosetting robotized heads are known in the art. Taping machines that applies heat activated tape on extruded parts are also known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,347 describes a thermosetting head for the simultaneous laying down of a plurality of tapes side by side for composites production. The heads may comprise tape guiding assemblies and heat delivering parts so that the thermosetting tape can be applied while the head and the substrate to which the tape is applied are in relative motions.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,819 describes a fiber application head for the application of a band of fibers on convex surfaces.
European patent 2730385 describes a heat controlled system for the production of consolidated layers made of fiber reinforced polymers.
However these apparatuses for applying thermosetting tape are often inadequate for the automatic application of thermosetting tapes on heavily contoured surfaces. Often, automated application of the tape results in tape distortion or “wrinkling” in region of high curvature. Furthermore, there is also a lack of flexibility to simultaneously control heat delivery and changes of direction in the application of the tape on contoured surfaces.
Given the limitations of the prior art, application of thermosetting tape on contour surfaces is still often time done manually. There is therefore a need for automated systems for the application of thermosetting tapes to contoured surfaces.